Jealousy
by tokyolove
Summary: Why can't people understand that taken means taken? LL/SG. Oneshot. T for implied sex, just to be safe.


Just a little one shot inspired by a conversation with the members of the Star Quill Society. I hope everyone likes it! Enjoy!

A/N: I don't own the Legion of Superheroes. If I did, most things would be different.

* * *

Since waking up from her healing trance, there had been… changes. Not with her or her health, no if anything Imra was stronger than ever, but within the Legion of Superheroes she was a part of. More importantly, it was with the other female members. Now Imra had never been a jealous person. She was always the mediator, the one who sorted everything out and kept everything running smoothly. This was ultimately down to her telepathy and her ability to read everyone in just the right way, but also down to her patient temperament. She was the last person to lose her temper.

But she was irked. It had only been a week since she had woken up in the medical wing of Star Pavilion and she was trying to figure out what was going on that had irked her so much. It was just a nagging in the back of her mind but it was enough to make her wonder. Two days later and she had figured it out.

She was sat having a cup of tea on one of the couches in the lounge, one of the many rooms that Legionnaires on downtime used to relax. There were no threats attacking anyone or needing the Legion's help, so thankfully she could just sit down for five minutes with her tea without having to swallow the boiling liquid in huge gulps and down it in one before running off to fight something. It was peaceful, until she heard a crash and some muffled cursing. Her lips curved upwards into a smile – it was Garth.

Getting up and setting her mug down on a side table, Imra breezed through to where she had heard the crash, padding quietly in her sock-covered feet – she was in her civilian clothes because she had yet to have her final medical check before being cleared for active duty, that was later that week. Her eyebrows rose as she saw what had made the crash: Garth was trying to pull a shirt on over his bulky prosthetic arm. He had yet to fully adjust to living with the limb and was taking it in his usual manner – thinking that cursing the object of his frustrations out would make it all better. If an infuriated Garth were alone in the room, Imra would gladly have taken care of helping him out. There were a few other people accompanying him however, and it was now that she felt a little tinge of what she assumed was jealousy.

Phantom Girl, Dream Girl and Duo Damsel (who Imra had learned had changed her name after losing one third of her) were surrounding him and Garth was making no effort to get them to stop or go away. And why should he, they were his teammates who were willing to help him. But this was Garth getting dressed - other females touching the bare skin of the man she was in a relationship with, no matter the fact that they were her teammates. While their actions were innocent by all means, Imra still didn't like them doing it.

"Oh Garth, come here, let us help you!" They were cooing, jumping up from the seats they had been sat on – probably gossiping about something or other, Imra wouldn't know, she didn't really join in with that sort of thing – and watching with sympathetic eyes as his prosthetic arm clanged against the wall as he struggled to get it in the arm of his sleeve. Although their words seemed to baby them in an innocent fashion, their thoughts said otherwise.

_Look at how he needs help… I can help him! I'd love to just reach out and touch that muscular arm of his and button his shirt up for him… among other things…_

_Look at the way he's walking around with nothing on his chest, ohh he's gorgeous..._

_I just want to grab the fabric of that shirt and tear it off, drag him back to the sleeping quarters…._

That was all the telepath could take. Had they seriously forgotten that he was taken? As well as the fact that he was taken by one of the most powerful telepaths in the galaxy, no less? Let alone that said powerful telepath had only been a couple of rooms over?

In his defense, Garth was holding his hands up and refusing help, though whether it was out of loyalty to his girlfriend or sheer stubbornness, Imra didn't know.

"Girls, really, I'm fine. I can do it myself."

He tried again, twisting the hefty prosthetic to manage to get it into the sleeve, only to get it stuck at an angle. Dream Girl immediately reached forward and helped him get his arm unstuck, the look on her face one of pure lust and slight giddiness at touching the equivalent of flesh to flesh.

"Nura, I think you're needed on monitor duty." Imra finally spoke up; her voice had its usual soft lilt to it but with a more threatening undertone that was never usually there.

"But I just –" Dream Girl began to protest that she had actually just finished monitor duty, but she got the hint at the glare Imra accompanied her instruction with. As a founding member of the Legion, Imra was technically above Dream Girl when it came to rank – not that she ever pulled rank on any of her teammates… except for now it seemed.

Dream Girl scurried off, muttering something under her breath about a 'jealous telepath', which gave Duo Damsel and Phantom Girl realize the problem. They soon followed Nura out, leaving Imra and Garth alone. Garth had the biggest grin Imra had ever seen on his face and she rolled her pink eyes.

"Shut up."

"I haven't said anything yet. But sprock, Im, you getting all jealous is one of the hottest things I've seen."

She smacked him on his organic arm, not that it hurt him at all. Her hands then took his prosthetic one and slowly helped him to ease it into his shirt. The problem was that the material was hard to stretch around the slightly wider limb that Brainy had devised, but after a little tugging it went in and the shirt was soon buttoned up. He would never have been able to do it without help. His arms proceeded to wrap around her waist, pulling her in close. She tilted her blonde head to rest against his now covered chest. Garth placed a kiss on top of her hair, smoothing some of the strands that had gotten astray back into place.

"We'll have to get you some bigger shirts. And why didn't you come straight to me?" There was a small pout on her lips, Imra slightly put out that he hadn't asked her to help him before the other girls had found him.

"I was heading your way, but I smacked into the wall first and that's when the girls saw me. I'd never ask anyone else for help, you know that." His voice was comforting, not teasing like it usually was. It was a tone he only really reserved for her and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Next time call me first."

"Deal."


End file.
